The Truth
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: What really happened to Scabior at the Covered Bridge. WARNING: DH2 SPOILERS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. **

**Please read and review! It's much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Scabior could hear his the sound of his beating heart, pounding in his ears as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He had never run as fast as he was right now, with hundreds of men and women snatchers following his lead. They all had one goal in mind, to get inside of Hogwarts and kill any other those who oppose the Dark Lord. That was their orders.<p>

One goal of Scabior's that was different than the rest, he was hoping that he would be able to run into that girl named Hermione Granger again, she had been taken from his grasp before he could have his fun with her before. Wouldn't it be nice if he had a second chance in getting what was his? He knew she was somewhere in the school. If Potter was there, then there wasn't any doubt in him that the mudblood was too.

A couple of snatchers had decided to take the lead in front of Scabior as they drew nearer to the closest entrance to the magical school. This only irritated him because he wanted to be first, he wanted to make sure that he could get to his girl before anyone else could.

That's when bright blue flashes appeared as the two snatchers had disintegrated before him.

_Shit! _He thought as he skidded to a halt just a mere foot or two from the barrier that he couldn't see, but knew was there. Scabior stretched his arms out on either side of his body to alert the others to stop. This obstacle was something he should've expected, but he had been so caught up in thinking about the girl, he forgot about the defenses that the school put up.

"Ya! You and whose army?" The boy yelled with overconfidence and stood on the other side of the barrier, standing in the very entrance that they wanted to go through.

_I should wipe the smug look of that little bastard's face!_ A voice screamed in his head.

Scabior could only stand there though, catching his breath from his run like the others. Glaring at him as a million thoughts ran through his head on how to get past the magical barrier without turning to ash. There was no doubt in his mind that the Dark Lord would soon take care of this annoyance. The sooner the better.

The boys smirk grew as he took in the confused and angry faces of the snatchers, including Scabior's. This infuriated him even more. _I'm going to kill him. _He thought menacingly.

This was bad. How was he supposed to find his delicious little prize with the barrier in his way? It was making his blood boil that something was keeping him from what was his. He looked past the boy and into the school and knew that somewhere in there, was his prize.

When a orange and reddish flash appeared from across the sky, Scabior looked up to see the blue barrier was slowly burning away. It was very odd to see such a powerful barrier, to be broken down and resemble to floating pieces of burning paper. One piece in particular was floating slowly down in his direction.

Raising his wand, he captured the burning piece of what was left of the barrier with it's tip as he stared at in it confusion. Did this mean that the barrier was really gone? That he, and the rest of his own army could now enter the school without anymore obstacles?

Scabior flung away the burning piece from his wand and stared at the school boy in front of him. It appeared that even he was shocked, and that was all that Scabior needed to test out his theory. Slowly, raising his boot and outstretching his left hand, he stepped forward slightly to see if he was going to burst into bright blue ashes like the other did previously. As his foot met the ground with a 'crunch' sound, Scabior looked up at the boy who was definitely not looking as cocky as he had been before.

Scabior smirked, _Gotcha'._

With that, Scabior let out a war cry that was soon followed by many other screams and yells; the boy immediately turned on his heel and began to run. _Oh, you better run! _

Scabior didn't hesitate to follow him into the bridge the connected him from the forest and the school, and many others followed right behind him.

Several spells began to fly towards the school boy, and many of the snatchers were still releasing their war cries. He was getting annoyed that as each of the spells that were sent by him and the others, kept missing him. How hard was it to hit the kid? Moving target or not, he needed to be put in his place! Killing curses, the Cruciutis Curse, and other hexes kept flying past his head. That's when he could see the boy turn for a brief second to fire of his own wand, but it wasn't in Scabior's direction, but the side of the bridge.

Apparently the kid had bad aim.

'_KA-BOOM!' _

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the thundering booms from far back that was getting closer and closer by the second. Scabior snapped his head back and regretted it instantly. The bridge was falling apart from explosives that must've been set previously, and whoever was on the bridge was going down with it.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _A scream sounded off in his head, stepping up his running since his life was depending on it. He couldn't help but let out a few panicky yells himself when he realized that the exploding bridge was right behind him with only a handful of snatchers left for it to take. Right before he could attempt to step up his pace anymore, an explosion jutted him forward. But there was no floor for him to land back on. Scabior let out another cry that was drowned out by the others.

He was falling.

Panic stung in his chest when he realized that he was falling to his death like many of the others. He could see nothing but darkness below, and had no idea how long he would fall before he met his death. That's when Scabior's brain seemed to click. What was he doing? He couldn't die here, not right now! He was going to allow himself to go this easily.

There was a forceful tug on his stomach as he apparated, and the last thing he saw as he was falling was the school boy hanging onto what was left of the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think I need to explain the title's name for this fic. Haha. To be honest, this fic was going to be a whole lot longer and it was originally going to be a Scabmione one-shot. But I decided against it after I had already written a good five pages. So instead, what I was going to make this one shot to be, is going to be a different one shot itself. Because I think most of us Scabior fan-girls needed to read something like this. More fics are on the way, and Hesitate and Maelstrom will be updated soon too - I can't give you exactly when, but they will be. **

**I find this a little funny. No matter how hard I try to write a fic that is just Scabior only, I always smudge in something that's Scabmione. I can't help it. They're my OTP. I don't think I can ever write a fic with Scabior without mentioning Hermione. Hehe. Don't like it, don't read it ^_^  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful day!  
><strong>


End file.
